Wolf Cries
by KJReice
Summary: Sophie Burkhardt. Nicks little sister, and also, a grimm. Moving home isnt easy. Especially if your neighborhood is a blutbad. Monroe/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my very first fanfic! All criticism is encouraged. **

**-KJReice**

Monroe glanced out the window, watching as the movers maneuvered a couch into the small doorway nextdoor. The house had been on the market for some time now and he was happy to see it finally got sold. To be honest, he wasn't that interested in the movers. It was the petite woman standing on the porch with her tiny hands clasped over her mouth. By her riggid posture, Monroe could tell she was stressed over the move. The way she tugged her long, dark hair, and by the way she shifted from one foot to another.

Monroe heard a small, "Uh... Thank you," come muffled through the walls of his home. He watched as the female quickly pay the movers and scurried insids. It wouldn't be too far off if Monroe guessed her t be awawkward. Not that he was one to judge.

Knowing his new neighbor would come on this day, Monroe took over his prepared blueberry pie from previously that morning. He hesitantly knocked on the door.

The young woman groaned, pulling herself up from her position on the couch. She blew a strand of long, dark out of her face. Hesitantly, she cracked the door open. "Erm... Hello?"

Monroe cleared his throat. "Good afternoon. Uh, my name is Monroe. I live next door. "

"Oh!" She stepped onto the porch. "Sophie. Nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out and shook the tall mans hand.

"Heres a... pie I made for you." He said, handing her the dessert.

"Oh my stars! Thank you so much!" Sophie gushed. "Uh, I'd offer for you to come inside, but seeing as I have just moved..." she trailed off.

Monroe held up a hand. This close to her, he could see he towered over tbe young woman. She only seemed to be around 5'3. Much smaller than himself. "I understand. Perhaps next time Sophie. It was nice meeting you. If you need anything, here is my cell phone number. Dont be afraid to call." He smilend.

"Thank you Monroe. I will. Have a nice night and rest of the afternoon!" Sophie closed tye door behind has as she walked back inside. Something was definitely strange with this Monroe man. Whatever it was, Sophia Burkhardt would certainly find out.

**It's short. Sorry. Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

So** sorry chapter one was short... Hopefully this will be longer :)**

Sophie groaned as the annoying sound of her cell phone woke her.

"Burkhardt" she answered. Whoever was calling was oobviously desperate to get a hold of her. Sophie had already ignored this caller twice before actually picking up the phone.

"Sophie. I need your help." A very familiar voice sounded. Immediately it woke her from her sleepy attitude.

"Nick? Whats wrong? Are you ok? Is Juliette ok?" Frantically, Sophie got dressed, her phone still pressed up against her ear.

"I'm fine. We're fine. I need your... professional input?" Nick said.

Sophie, almost out of the house ran back inside and grabbed her gun. She strapped it to her thigh and slid her favorite knife into her boot. "Any idea on what we're dealing with?" Nick knew that voice. She was in full grimm mode.

Now, Sophie Burkhardt knew much more about being a grimm than Nick did. Once she showed signs of being what she was, her Aunt Marie made sure to train her and educate her on the grimm lifestyle. Her older brother knew nothing about the Wesen community and her aunt made sure she never told Nick a single word about it. Only when Aunt Marie was dying, did Nick finally show signs of being a grimm.

"No. Thats why I need you. I was going to go to my... other friend, but he specifically said not to bother him tonight, er I guess now this morning." He said glancing at the clock on his phone. 1:27 am.

Sophie, of course, always wanting her brother to be safe, immediately ran outside and started her vehicle. After a good ten minutes, she arrived at thr address he had given her. Exiting the car, she cautiously moved to where Nicks car was parked.

Nick emerged, gun raised, but quickly lowered it once he saw it was only Sophie. "Victim is a male. In his late thirties... you might want to take a look at the body."

Sophie walked quietly into the abandoned warehouse. The body wss sprawled out, a very obvious chunk of flesh was missing. "Could be one of two things. Blutbadden, although I highly doubt it, or a Lowen." She shivered, rubbing the deep scar on her leg consciously.

Sophie was only about twelve when he had her first run in with any kind of Wesen. And unfortunately for her, it was with a Lowen. She was walking home from school, alone since Nick had been sick that day. She stupidly decided to take a short cut in an alley. Standing there was a man, and he asked her if she needed a ride. Knowing Aunt Marie would be worried, she declined the offer. This angered the man, and he Woged, she saw him as a lion-man. He had chuckled and said, "Lookie here. A baby grimm. Trust me. You'll thank me later," that was when he lunged at her.

She managed to get away, but only because a police officer heard her scream. She tried to explain what she saw, but the second Marie got there, her aunt blamed it all on her over imaginative mind and being scared of thr monster of a man. The Lowen had bitten her leg, but she escaped with her life. As soon as Marie found out a Wesen was responsible, she hunted him down and cut off his head, like any other grimm would do.

That wad the first time Sophie ever heard of the term grimm, and the second she was released from thr hospital, Marie explained everything, and her training started.

"Nick. Read the books Aunt Marie gave us. You're looking for a Lowen. Be careful, and dont be afraid to call me." Nick nodded and hugged his sister .

"Come over tomorrow. A friend of mine is having dinner with me. Juliette is going to be gone, and there's some things I need to ask him about Wesen that isn't in the books."

Sophie sighed. "Alright. Is your 'friend' a grimm also?" She was curious. The only other g rimms she had ever met was Marie and Nick.

Nick smirked. "Something like that."

**Please review! I hope this is a bit longer. Hope yyou enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the review! Anyone watch the last episode of Grimm last Friday? **

Sophie wiped her damp hands on a towel. Rushing to the oven, she gently took the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Sighing, she put her old oven mitt on the counter where it belonged. Nick had said Juliette was not home, so that ment either take away or something horrible her brother tried to create. So, she took the liberty of making dessert.

She put the cookies on a plate and covered them in tin foil. Checking her watch, she rushed to her car. Nick had sent her a text earlier in the afternoon saying to be at his house by six o'clock sharp, and she was already late.

The 15 minute drive to her brothers house usually took around 10, but it seemed like everyone was out to get her when she hit every red light. When she pulled up to her brothers house, Sophie noticed a yellow Volkswagen parked behind Nicks vehicle. She took a second to admire thr smaller car then knocked on the front door.

Nick yanked the door open. "Well finally, " he laughed.

"Sorry! Magically I hit every single red light." She slapped his shoulder.

Monroe was inside Nick and Juliette's home when he heard and smelled an oddly familiar female. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Nick didn't lie, did he? He had specifically said his sister was coming over for dinner. His Grimm sister. His petite neighbor didn't seem like the Grimm type at all. He supposed she seemed more like a nurse, or a grade school teacher, but a Grimm? Impossible.

"I'd like you to meet a very dear friend of mine. And the person who really is helping me understand the world of Wesen." Nick said, leading her to where Monroe stood awkwardly.

"M-Monroe?" Sophie asked in disbelief.

"Wait. You know him?" Nick asked puzzled.

"Not really? Hes my neighbor. Youre a Grimm? "

Monroe shifted his weight to his left leg awkwardly. "No?"

Sophie looked to Nick for an explanation. "He may be a Blutbad?"

"WHAT?!" She backed away a bit, cautious of Monroe. "Y-You are a... Wesen?" She never expected this. Blutbadden were supposed to be terrifying creatures that her Aunt Marie had told her about. Not some awkward man who wears sweaters and khakis.

Monroe nodded, having similar thoughts. Even Marie was slightly larger than this woman. "Yes. And you are a grimm?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes. I'm going to be honest. I have never been this close to a Blutbad without it trying to rip my throat out..." She laughed humorously.

"So, this turned out better than I expected." Nick said with a chuckle. "Well sit down. Sophie brought cookies for dessert. And I have Chinese ready to eat. DDont worry. I got you vegetarian." He said to Monroe.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Dinner was uneventful. Sophie blushed tons whenever Nick brought up the 'baby stories' card. Sophie wasnt going to lie to herself. She found Monroe the Blutbad attractive . She knew nothing could ever happen though. She was a grimm. He was the enemy. Marie had always made it out that almost all Wesen were evil creatures that needed to be hunted down and get their heads chopped off. She started to see things the other way. Maybe not all of the things in Aunt Marie's journals were completely true. Maybe there were some Wesen, like Monroe who were genuinely good people. All that aside, she still knew Monroe probably thought of her as a horrible creature. She has chopped off her fair amount of heads in the past.

When dinner was over, and they all discussed the Lowen attacks, Sophie headed out to her car. She waved goodbye to Nick, and tried to start her car. She turned the key. Nothing. She tried a second time. Still nothing. She cursed and climbed out of her ancient vehicle.

"Whats wrong?" Monroe asked as he was walki walking to his car.

Sophie sighed. "The engine light was on earlier, but I totally ignored it. Won't start," she grumbled, scuffing her toe on the tire.

"I could always give you a ride. We are neighbors after all," Monroe pointed out.

"Right. Well I'd love to." She took a deep breath in.

"Well get in!" He laughed, waving the grimm into his Volkswagen.

Sophie did as told and hesitantly climbed onto the passenger seat of the German car.

Monroe drove in silence for a long time. "Im not going to hurt you Sophia."

Sophie was shocked. "I-Uh..." she cleared her throat. "I never thought you would. Ok. Maybe I did but I know NOW you wouldn't."

"You're still not used to this grimm thing. Are you?" Monroe asked gently.

She sighed. "I-I hate it when people Woge and they get all scared. Especially children. Ugh." She threw her tiny arms into the air in frustration.

Monroe placed his large hand on her arm. "Im sorry Sophie."

"Im an English teacher for Pete's sake! Granted, a high school teacher, but do you have any idea how many times I have had to explain to not only the kids, but their parents, that I wasnt going to murder or chop their heads off?"

Monroe pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Sophie had her head in her hands. Slowly, he placed his hand on her back. "I-If you want, I can come in and talk to them once school starts again?"

Since it was summer, Sophie had another couple weeks before she had to go through the explanation process again. "I would love that," she said, lifting her head up from her hands and smiling at Monroe. "Youre a good person Monroe. Well, I'll see you soon." She said, hiding a yawn.

"Feel free to call anytime, Sophie. Have a good night." Monroe said with a smile.

"You too, Monroe." She exited the vehicle, and walked into her house. Monroe sat there, making sure the small grimm was safe inside, then went home, feeling oddly strange.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for thr PM and the reviews guys! I will try to uupdate every day/every other day. I have to ask. Any ideas/suggestions? ?**

Sophie stood in her kitchen, pouring herself coffee so sstrong that it would peel paint off of a wall. She was strange in the sense that she would put so much cream and sugar you couldnt even taste the bitter drink. The night before, Sophie barely slept, so she baked instead. It was a habit of hers that she had over the years of living with an aunt that wasn't a baker. So when she could not sleep, she would bake.

She had prepared a cheesecake for the friendly Blutbad next door. She was extremely thankful for her handsome neighbor. At 8:43 she decided to go ahead and see if Monroe was awake.

Knocking on his front door, she noticed the wolf on the front door. A warning perhaps? Seconds later, Monroe answered the door in gym clothes.

"Sophie. Hi." Monroe said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say thank you. For uh taking me home yesterday. I made you homemade cheesecake." She said, handing him the foil wrapped pie dish.

"Oh! Thank you," he thought for a moment. "Would you care to come inside and enjoy a piece with me?"

Sophie grinned like a mad woman. "I would love to," she said, following him inside his home. "Wow. You have a beautiful home, Monroe." She complemented.

"Thank you," he said, blushing.

She gawked at an old clock. "These are gorgeous. I always admired older clocks. Watches especially." She said, pulling up the sleve of her shirt. "My aunt gave me this when I found out I was a grimm." She smiled.

"Amazing," Monroe breathed, eying the wrist watch on her arm.

"Thanks. So you're a... Clock maker?" She guessed, looking at all of the clocks on the wall.

Monroe nodded, "Well I fix them, so sort of." He answered sheepishly. Monroe headed into his kitchen, cheesecake in hand and got out two plates.

"Thank you," she said, taking the plate of cake.

"No. Thank you." He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the store with me? I need some things for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you would accompany me?"

Sophie paused, thinking about his offer. "N-never mind, forget about i-" She cut him off.

"NO. I'd love to go with you. I need some more milk any ways." She smiled at him kindly.

"Oh. Alright." He smiled. Sophie would never admit it out loud, but she really liked it when Monroe smiled.

Before she could think, they were in the Volkswagen, heading to the grocery store.

Picking out her milk, eggs, and some fresh fruit, she found Monroe in the spice section.

"Ready?" He asked, eying what she bought.

"Yes. Thank you for taking me to the store. I really appreciate it." She smiled at the Blutbad.

"Its no problem. I-I actually like your company." Monroe blushed, putting his head down as he watched her pay for her groceries.

"I-I like your company too." Sophia Burkhardt liked Monroe's company. A lot. Probably more than she should.


End file.
